Everlasting Truce
by Shadow-Dragon5
Summary: ErkxSerra with KentxLyn. They only thought of each other as annoyances... but things can change when danger comes...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Fire Emblem series except a simple game cartridge, there, you have it, leave me alone already!

A/N: Heya all, this is my first foray into the Fire Emblem side of FanFiction.

This fanfic is dedicated to all members of the GSFF, but especially to my three closest supporters, Vyctori, Empress Dotdotdot, and Pharoah, who have put up with my incessant ramblings and nonexistent update schedule, for a long, long time!

So, here I go! One-shot FE fic! Ready.… GO!

Everlasting Truce

He was surprised the invitation hadn't come sooner. After all, they had been engaged since before the final battle at the Dragon's Gate. He stared up the road, which invariably led up to his destination, Castle Caelin.

"How does the road look up there, Erk?"

Erk, the purple haired sage, turned his head to his mentor, Lord Pent, and his wife Louise. "We should see it after we pass this hill! Then Louise can rest a good while!"

He stole a glance at her, it had been only a while ago that she had announced she was with child, but the new life was already straining her on this journey. Fatherly instinct raised within him, Pent had nearly supported her the entire way with a bright smile on his face. Erk knew it was wrong of him, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the couple's good fortune. He sighed. _'I'll never be married with a family,'_ the sage lamented as he turned back to the road before them, watching for hidden bandits.

The rocky ground crunched beneath him as a stone tower came into view, and then the majestic capital of Caelin came into sight. It seemed the preparations to the wedding of the year had already began in full swing, as a Pegasus, probably Florina's, was flying over the main gate, banner flowing behind.

"Lord Pent!" Erk called to his mentor, "We've arrived!" The terrain slowly changed to a trampled gravel, to a fine cobblestone thoroughfare as the imposing stone building grew larger and larger. The villagers were abuzz with anticipation, chattering about the celebrations and such.

Pushing through the mass, Erk could barely see over the crowd to the castle gates. After what seemed like an eternity of navigating the sea of people, he finally reached the clearing, his companions arriving shortly after.

Taking a breath of the fresh, sweet air, he handed the invitation to the guard, who looked incredibly nervous. _'Probably from all these people!' _Erk gave a reassuring smile to the trembling guard.

"Y-y-you may pass!" he yelped tensely, handing back the invitation. He motioned to the gatekeeper, who allowed the trio in. In the courtyard, there were still no familiar faces, just bedraggled attendants whipped into a frenzy only rivaled by Kent in "Protect Lady Lyndis" mode, a spectacle nearly as awesome as the dragon itself. And speaking of knights, who was that green clad paladin chasing a particularly striking young woman?

Erk smirked as he hailed someone he recognized, "Hey, Sain!"

The knight jolted at his name, most likely expecting another admonishment from Kent, but upon seeing the lovely lady Louise, he seemed to materialize in front of them with his trademark smile.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or have you become even more beautiful, my lady Louise?" he flattered Louise, kneeling down to kiss her hand. Suppressing a giggle, she held her hand out as she smiled reassuringly at her husband, once again confirming she was his, now and forever.

Erk repressed his urge to set Sain's hair on fire as he poked him in the back of the head.

"Sain, quit flirting. And while we're at it, where's the rest of the group?"

Sain, still admiring the fair Louise, absentmindedly waved his hand down to the castle, and mumbled something close to "main hall". As Erk turned to head there, he heard an all too familiar shriek, and braced himself as he was tackled unceremoniously.

"Ohmygosh! Erky! It's been far, far too long!"

"Serra! Please, control yourself!" came the cry of the irritated general, Oswin.

_Serra._

He didn't even bother to grunt as he hit the dirt. Disentangling himself from the obnoxious cleric, Erk was on his feet before he proceeded to berate the pink-haired girl.

"How many times have I told you, Serra, to leave me alone?" he snarled, brushing the dust off of his cape. Everyone nearby could make out his eye-twitch, reserved only for her. He fingered his trusty fire spell book.

"Well, Mr. Frumpy-face! If you'd ever say hello...!" Serra returned fire, lightning book at the ready.

Sain merely stole a glance at the two, and in a manner improper of a knight, yelled. "Clear out! We've got a battle between the beauteous one and the master sage!"

Pent was confused, at least until... the spells went flying. He could only watch as Erk hurled fire spells against Serra, who was launching lightning in return. Eventually, they just took to chasing each other while hurling insults, and that was the time that the former mage general snuck with the others into the main hall.

Chaos greeted them. All over the place preparations were being made and unmade, and at the center of it all was the couple-to-be. Kent himself was content to just stand there and hold Lyn's hand, but she however, had taken it upon herself to make sure the wedding was perfect. It wasn't that she really cared, but with all of her friends coming to the event, she wanted them to all have the time of their lives. Turning her head, she happily strode up to the group.

"Hector! Oswin! Lord Pent and Lady Louise! It's been a while!" she called as she arrived, fiancée in tow. "I saw Matthew around here a while ago... but where are Erk and Serra?"

The doors crashing open with Wallace carrying the feuding magic users by their cape collars was her answer. Serra was resisting with all her might, but Erk had restrained himself and crossed his arms, refusing to look at his antagonist.

"Found these two about to blow apart half the stables in their little scrap! Kids these days…." he muttered as he dropped them to the floor, Serra crashing with an "Oof!" and a "Why I never.…"

Oswin just slapped one gloved hand to his face and sighed. Pent chuckled.

"What am I ever going to do with you, Erk? You just have a flair for finding trouble, don't you?" he smiled as he playfully tousled his young charge's hair. Erk didn't resist, not feeling in much of a mood for anything.

Serra however, took it upon herself to quarrel with Oswin, who had taken it upon himself to keep her under control, and was failing miserably. Of course, Hector himself couldn't have expected anything else. He was only relieved he didn't have the job.

Lyn saw her chance to sneak away for a private moment with Kent, who was all too appreciative for the peace and quiet.

"This is going to be quite the show, don't you think, Kent?" she asked her fiancée. Kent smiled back at her, taking her hands.

"Too much a show, if you ask me. I'll be glad when all of this is over," he responded, leaning closer to her face. As they drifted closer, Florina came over and interrupted their moment.

"Sorry Kent, but the seamstresses need you, Lyn, they're babbling on and on about some adjustment or another..."

Kent discontentedly shrugged, and motioned for her to join the falcoknight. Sighing unenthusiastically, he then went to go keep Sain out of trouble.

"...And I was just going to the lavatory, and he appeared out of nowhere!" cried Priscilla, flustered at another one of Sain's unsolicited advances. Guy looked to the fearsome Raven for permission to comfort her. The said hero merely arched an eyebrow and slightly nodded. As the swordmaster wrapped one arm around her shoulders, he spied Kent talking with Raven, then heading off somewhere.

"Oh! My soul has been blessed! Such exquisite beauty from a fair maiden such as—ghak!

Sain had been busy flirting with Rebecca, much to Wil's great disapproval, when a familiar hand had lifted him up from his usual kneel. He stared back into Kent's typical disapproving scowl.

"Sain." Kent glared into his partner's countenance. Sain merely put on a sheepish grin.

"Yes, yes. I _know_, mother. Don't be so uptight! I'm sorry, I goofed, can I go now?"

"No, Sain. I do believe you owe an apology to Miss Priscilla and Raven."

Sain wrenched hard against his captor at the mention of the hard faced Hero. There were few things in life that truly intimidated the paladin, and an infuriated Raven was one of them.

"N-no! Anyone but _him_! Please, Kent! I'll do anything!" Sain pleaded, desperate to avoid an encounter of the Hero kind.

"Not this time, Sain. You're going to have to learn to fend for yourself, and your first lesson is now."

Wil watched with a satisfied smirk as the green armored paladin was dragged unceremoniously to what Sain thought would be certain death. Turning back to Rebecca, he lightheartedly smiled. "Takes care of that, eh? I thought he'd never leave us alone!"

The sniper grinned back at him. "Come on, if Dart catches you with me again, it'll be trouble for the both of us! " Taking her friend's hand, they went to find a different spot to continue their conversation.

The rest of the day and night had passed without much incident, Erk noted as he strode the main hall for a reunion of sorts. Although most had already greeted each other, a few of the late arrivals were just coming in. Tonight's celebration was more a formality than anything. Normally, the sage wouldn't have bothered to come, but Pent had asked him to represent him, as Louise was feeling a little under the weather. He only prayed that pink-haired she-devil wasn't coming with Lord Hector as well.

Turning to the right, he arrived at the massive ballroom. Grumbling to himself as he spied the telltale hair of Serra, Erk noted that this would be a long night, even if the bishop didn't notice him.

The sage's mood was further dashed when a group began to play music. And that meant one thing. Dancing. He hated dancing. Surprisingly enough, that annoying she-devil wasn't looking too wild on the idea of dancing too. _'Maybe she can't dance, ha! It's either that or…oh dear…she's coming…' _Desperately searching for somewhere to hide and coming up with nothing, Erk decided to take it like any sage who had fought an ancient dragon, which meant he wouldn't be able to feel his eardrums in a few moments.

But instead of chatting his ears off, Serra just stomped past him, quite angrily. Erk was completely dumbfounded, not even once had Serra even missed a chance to annoy and aggravate him! Looking for an indication of what was going on, he spotted a very irate Oswin arguing with Hector, who was pointing in the general direction of where the bishop had gone.

"What...? Why did she...? ...Why do I always have to be the one to get her out of trouble...?" Erk growled as he left to chase the irritating girl, as it didn't look like the general was going to confront her this time. Tracking her out of the castle, he was a little surprised to see her heading into the town, especially at night. _'So much the petite, refined girl she acts like!'_

Serra was angry, to say the least. She couldn't even remember what had gotten her so mad, but whatever it was, she'd remember and give those guys what they deserved! She was so angry even, that she didn't notice the drunken men coming from the tavern.

"Eh? W'ash we got 'ere? She's a pretty 'un! 'Ey! You, come 'ere!"

Serra's head snapped at the smell of the liquor. She let out a gasp as three drunken, burly men surrounded her, a crazy expression on each.

"The boss'll pay a pretty one fer you! But that don't mean we can' have some fun, eh?"

To say the bishop was frightened would be an understatement. Even though she had her lightning spell memorized, these men appeared to be a rough bunch. Plus, she doubted that the three of them were alone...

"Ahem! I do believe you are harassing the young lady, are you not?"

Serra turned to see a face she'd never expect to rescue her. One bandit saw his chance and grabbed her arm. She let out a sharp kick, causing the man to drop her.

"Erk?! What are you doing here?"

Erk returned her query with a scowl. "There's no time for that! Behind you!"

Serra shrieked as an arrow flew by her head, landing in a nearby house's wall. Stepping in front of her firmly, he called into the darkness. "I already sense you, come out!"

A shaman, with two archers in tow, stepped into Serra's line of sight. The shaman smiled maliciously.

"And what does this little mageling care about this little wench? Leave the boy to me, but don't put a scratch on the girl, got it?"

Kent sat at the head of the table with Lyn, who were watching the others enjoy themselves. Lyn couldn't help but feel something was amiss... it seemed... too quiet. Surely by now an argument would have broken out between a certain sage and an Ostian bishop. She scanned the room, neither of them was here. And wherever those two went, they'd find trouble, it was the one thing the two had in common.

"Kent, have you seen Erk or Serra?"

The paladin raised and eyebrow as he scanned the hall. "I saw Miss Serra earlier, she left in a hurry, I believe, out that door..."

The blade lord turned for the door. "We're going, Kent."

"Milady?" Kent questioned his love as she started for the exit as he followed.

"There's trouble, and something is telling me they aren't fighting each other."

"May I ask why, Milady? I thought you might be grateful that their spells weren't flying overhead..."

Lyn gave him an odd look. "I don't really know, call it a premonition, I suppose."

"Watch out!"

The drunkards had fallen with ease to Erk's spells, but in the time he required, the shaman and his cohorts had managed to elude the sage. It was now a contest of random spell-slinging and dodging arrows. Serra had taken cover behind a barrel, but the sage was tiring fast, dodging spells and arrows at every turn.

"Where are you? Show yourself and fight!" Erk yelled as he deflected another Flux spell. He wasn't however, fast enough to dodge the arrow. As it lodged in his shoulder, another landed in his calf.

"Erk!" Serra yelled, watching the purple haired sage drop to a knee.

"Gah... Serra, run!" Erk was beginning to falter now, sweat dripping from his forehead. Blood seeped from his wounds. Finally, the shaman obeyed the sage's command and sauntered up to him, giving him a sharp kick that sent him sprawling.

"You put up a good fight kid... but it wasn't enough, eh? I'll make it painless for you. Luna!"

Erk would have gone paler if it was possible, the spell launching him into the wall of an old, abandoned shack. The shaman turned to his archers. "Kill him."

Serra could take it no longer, she leapt from behind the barrel, poised to strike. "No! Erk! I won't let you!"

Her lightning spell took one of the archers down instantly, the other however, turned to her, and ignoring his boss's orders, twirled his arrow as he shot her down. Pain. There was so much of it.… Serra could feel herself blacking out as the archer turned back to Erk, twirling another arrow.…

"Hey, she's coming around! Serra! Serra! Can you hear me?"

Serra woke to a multitude of things, first off, she was sore, very sore. Second, she had no idea of what was going on, was she dead? She opened her eyes to see tear-stained faces all around. She also noticed that her shot had been bandaged, and that meant.…

"...What happened... to Erk?"

This sent Louise into another round of sobbing, Pent gently cradling her in his arms. A solitary tear ran down his face as it turned to the left of Serra. Turning her head, she saw Erk, in the next bed. He was covered in bandages, and... his only movement was his chest, weakly rising and falling.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Her eyes returned to the group, which had thinned out to Pent, Louise, Kent, and Lyn. Was Erk... going to die? If he did, it would be her fault.…

_Her fault._

"I... I caused all of this... I-I..."

Pent put a strong hand under her chin. His eyes, though full of sorrow, had a certain comforting quality to them. "Please... you need to rest. We don't need you ending up the same..."

Serra's heart leapt into her throat, her current fear confirmed. "No... he can't..." she hung her head, not able too look Erk's mentor in the eye any longer.

Pent tried to move his gaze from the other sage, but failed. He tried to fight them, but the tears came anew, falling for the boy he loved like a son. It couldn't be true, and yet... it was.

Noticing that Louise had fallen into a sorrowful slumber on his shoulder, Pent picked her up, likely returning to their quarters. Kent and Lyn did the same shortly after. Serra was left alone with her thoughts.

Doing her best to ignore the searing pain, she roused herself, and managed to the side of Erk. His face was set in a grimace, still reeling from the pain. Serra concentrated her magic. _'The least I can do for him... is let him die a painless death…'_

Before casting her spell, she took a look at his wounds. His left arm was heavily bandaged, the cloth red from his blood. She then saw the hit she was about to witness when she blacked out. It was in the left side of the sage's chest, probably piercing his lung. Wait... a shot to the chest should be much bloodier than that.…

Pressing her hand to his chest, she noticed that the wound... was parallel to his rib. She stared at his arm again. Those wounds... but....

"That would mean... that..." She saw her chance, and she wasn't going to miss it this time. Focusing heavily, she cast the strongest healing spell she could. Then, she grabbed his arm, and squeezed the wound hard.

Erk's eyes bolted open. He quickly lunged his right hand to remove her from his wound.

"Don't do that."

Serra stared back at him, tears filling her eyes. She had done it. She joyfully wrapped her arms around his neck. Erk was taken even further aback.

"Whoa, what's this all about?" he questioned her, letting his good arm wrap around her.

"T-they said you wouldn't... wouldn't make it. And now, you're... you're.…" she blubbered, crying into his chest. Erk gaped in recognition. They thought he... was going to die...? He remembered it now... the archer was advancing on him. In defense, he had raised his left arm at the last second, which took the brunt of the blow... then... two people... they had come and rescued him....

"Hey, shh, it's all right, I'm fine now...." he comforted her as he heard steps approaching the doorway.

"Serra, you need your rest and—" Lord Pent began, trailing off. Erk stared back at him, a smile growing on his face.

"How...? Why…? What...?" the sage began, bewildered and overcome.

"Guess I have a flair for surviving trouble too, eh, Lord Pent?"

Pent's smile broadened, the tears flowing freely now. "You sure do."

A few days had passed since that horrifying night, and the morning greeted Erk with bright sunshine. Today was Lyn and Kent's wedding, and, having spent the last few days confined to a bed, watched over by Serra, he wanted to get out and enjoy the day.

"You ready, grumpy? We've got a wedding to attend!" Serra chirped as she helped him out of the bed, as his leg was still heavily damaged. Placing his cape around his shoulders, Serra concealed the wounds.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Erk smiled as he place his right arm around her shoulders so she could support him as they headed to the event.

"...and I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lucius beamed as Kent leaned down and kissed Lyn. He gazed into the crowd, everyone looked so happy. It was a miracle, he thought, that they had all been able to attend. Especially two certain magic users, who were at the back, grinning at each other.

After a week, Erk finally felt he had enough strength in his leg to join Pent and Louise on their journey back home. But... he had one final goodbye to say.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough, you really did save my life...."

Serra smiled back at him. "Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?"

Erk grinned back, a rarity for him. "Well," he began, "It looks like they're starting off, so, I guess... I hope we meet again, Serra."

Serra kissed him on the cheek. "Not hope," she grinned into his blushing face, "we will, you have to promise that."

"Yeah...."

One year later… 

Serra smiled to herself, after a long solo journey, she had found Castle Reglay. Starting for the main gate, she focused her attention on the purple-haired sage, waiting for her.

"You're late."

A/N: Well, it's done, after much hard work and insanity. And yes Vycki, even though you loathe Erk/Serra, this is for you. And.... My Erk is _still _better than your Pent!


End file.
